Misjudged
by SmoothieKing
Summary: Hermione has always had someone there for her, no matter what the problem. What happens when that someone gets taken away? Who can she turn to now?


**AN:** Hey readers! This is my first proper go at a fanfiction. I've had this idea buzzing around my head for a while, so I thought I would put the idea onto paper. Hope you like it! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the awesomeness that is Harry Potter. Wish I did but I sadly don't.

* * *

><p>It was exactly two years ago today. Two years seems like such a long time, but in reality, had passed so quickly.<p>

Hermione sat by the lake where her husband had been murdered. The sun was blazing. There were people all around having fun, feeding the ducks, nattering about the latest gossip and Hermione just wanted to scream and cry until she wore herself dry.

_I hate you Ronald Weasley! I hate you! _

Those final words kept swimming around her head. She felt so desperately alone. No matter how much people tried to empathize with her, Hermione knew it was a front. Just people trying to make up for her loss, when really, they had no idea how it felt to lose someone so close to you.

He would understand. He always understood.

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that most people had a lifetime to spend with their partners. She would give anything to have her happy ever after.

_You're so thick sometimes Hermione, do you know that? _

Hermione tucked her knees in tight to her chest as she felt her eyes start to burn with a fresh round of tears. She knew he didn't mean it. She knew he didn't mean half the things he said. They were always fighting. Fighting about what to watch on the television. Fighting about where to go out on the evenings. Even fighting about how to cook a hard-boiled egg.

Hermione found the edge of her mouth curling up at the thought and then sharply disappearing as she kindly reminded herself, that this time would be different. With other fights, they always made up. Not this one. Yes she could forgive him. She already had, but never again would she feel his warm embrace. Never again would she stare into his blue eyes. Never again would she get to kiss his soft lips.

Hermione traced her index finger along her bottom lip. For a moment, every thought within Hermione's head disappeared as she remembered how it was to hold him close and kiss him. His smell, his hair, his eyes, and every hope they had for the future had been there in her hand.

The moment passed when a hand being placed on her shoulder disturbed her. Her heart fluttered as she snapped her head round quickly.

"Ron?"

It hurt so deeply to say his name and the disappointment and hurt on her face was evident as she looked up to see who the stranger was.

"Malfoy?"

At first, Hermione was shocked, but then realization kicked in.

"Look, if you're just here to make fun of me and insult me, now is really not the time."

Hermione choked slightly at the end of her rather feeble attempt at a sentence. Her voice sounded rough and almost unrecognizable as her own, even to her ears.

"I'm not here to make fun of you."

The reply was quiet and gentle. Hermione nodded as she turned her head back to look across the lake. In any other situation Hermione would have jumped away from Draco and accused him of all possible situations that he could be trying to pull. But not today. She simply did not have the strength to even pull her shoulder away from his loose grip.

"I know how it feels. To lose someone."

Hermione didn't even flinch. She had grown so accustom to hearing people trying to comfort her that she didn't even stop to think that this was coming from a boy who had despised her since the day he had met her.

"I lost my sister, when I was only six years old."

Hermione heard Draco pause as he shuffled from one foot to another. Clearly what he was about to say was difficult, as he then pulled in a deep breath and sat down just to the right of her. As he spoke, Draco never moved his eyes away from hands that were resting upon his lap.

"She was murdered too. Father," he whispered, "he was in one of his rages. He took it out on her. Her body. It couldn't take the magic that he flung at her. She died within minutes."

Hermione had studied Draco's face, whilst he'd spoke, no trace of humor could be found. What Hermione did see was sadness and pain. She could feel how hard it was for him to share this information. A sense of understanding washed over her but all she could do was sit and look at him, disbelief written all over her face.

"I've never spoke of her until now. It became almost and unsaid rule that none of us would speak about her again."

He made a shaky laugh and then a comfortable silence. The lakeside was becoming quiet as many people had called it a day and went home. Hermione hadn't realised that she had been sitting in the same spot for quite so long. Her eyes lingered at the edge of the lake, as her mouth began talking without her brains consent.

"It was two years ago, you know. Exactly two years ago today. I just … I just can't believe that he has actually gone. That he's never coming back."

Hermione could see out the corner of her eye that Draco was looking at her, with a small, warm smile on his face. Hermione couldn't understand why this didn't feel weird and awkward. Draco, out of all people, Draco Malfoy was the one who understood her. He was acting as though they had been friends for years. But it wasn't awkward; Hermione actually felt peace and safety, some thing she hadn't felt in a long time. Seeing his small but clearly evident smile, she felt compelled to say more.

"I was working late at St Mungo's with a patient that I had been assigned to. This man was quite ill so he needed my constant attention through most of the day. At first Ron was fine but then I could see the jealously starting to build. I tried to tell him over and over again that it was my job. If I didn't help this man he would die. Ron assured me that he understood but he was never good at lying to me. Then one day he just started screaming at me when I came in from work. Naturally I screamed back and he ended up storming out. Stupid prat, this never would have happened if he hadn't been so insecure."

Hermione choked slightly. She had never re-told the full story to anyone, not even Harry.

"Next thing I knew, he was dead. He had been hit from behind with a curse. He never even had a chance to defend himself."

She couldn't control it any more; the tears just came streaming down her face. She quickly buried her head in her legs, as it was never pleasant when she cried. She half expected Draco to start laughing or say some snide comment, but it never came. He simply sat in silence and waited for Hermione to finish.

Eventually the trembling and the tears came to a halt. When she chanced a look up, Draco had a packet of tissues ready in his hand. It was a small gesture but that was all she needed.

"Thank you" she whispered.

She didn't understand why she did it but Hermione suddenly just lent into to Draco and rested her head on his shoulder. After a moment's hesitation, he placed his arm around her shoulder and lent his head against hers. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. No looking back. It was time for her to release her hold on Ron and say goodbye.

As she had found hope in what had seemed, a hopeless place.


End file.
